The Untolded Story of the Black Swan
by Creativewriter2011
Summary: This is a completely different take on the music that was used in the film 'Black Swan". This is a horror story that take the story of Swan Lake to a whole new meaning.
1. Chapter 1 The Audition

A darkened room, with only one light shines down from the heavens and onto a gray world. Upon this stage many triumphs have been forged and yet so many have fallen to the deception of the arts and the greed for power over beauty. This is where it started so many years ago; the life of a youth with a gift and yet the gift became a curse. The youth was so young and naive to see the lurking darkness behind the curtains of this empty stage. So child-like, the youth was betrayed by her innocence and was forever condemned to the fate she had found.

"Name, miss?"

"Isabelle-Marie Rosette Merkitt"

She was beautiful and she longed to dance forever upon her toes to the sweet melody of those great composers. Oblivious to the dark arts, she fell into the audition room and performed her dance.

"You may begin, Miss. Merkitt."

Closing her eyes for mere moments, she fell under the spell of the music and let her body be consumed. Swaying in the dim-light, she turned and pirouetted to the tender melody that now controlled her soul. Attitudes followed with grand jetés and arabesques pulling her across the floor as the light followed her every move. Poised and petite, she still made the dance more than what it seemed.

Every movement Isabelle made kept the attention of the judges. Her kindred-spirit made her vulnerable and innocent to the comments being made by the owners of the company. Even though Isabelle was young and timid to herself, the judges saw otherwise. They saw a dancer, with a soul and a heart; a dancer with nothing holding her back except for her own innocence. Could Isabelle become more than what she seemed, or was the child-like innocence protecting her from the world of ballet that she needed to overcome and accept? Innocence or ballet?

"Her innocence is what makes her vulnerable."

"She can overcome that small detail."

"But it could destroy her…"

"But we need her more."

"She is everything we've wanted."

"But can she be unleashed upon the world?"

"Can she become more than herself?"

The owners of the company paused on their silent discussion as they watched her final movement; an attitude followed by a grand f**ouetté en tournant**** and ending with a grace full leap into a swan. The judges remained silent as the young dancer arose from the floor and contained herself. She approached the chair before the judges as they sat waiting for her. She had already been interviewed before her performance, but they still had one more question to ask her before making their final decision.**

**"Miss. Merkitt, why do you dance?"**

**Isabelle paused for a moment or two, pondering on the question as her mind processed. Thoughts and memories of watching endless ballets and theater performance brought to the cause. She had trained on her own, taught herself from recordings and books of mindless research. Isabelle had study for this since she could remember and had performed only once at her school, in which this was why she was her. This company had contacted the school after seeing her talent show performance; they wanted her for a special role, a role that only few could perform. **

**But Isabelle knew the answer of this question even before she had her flashbacks and memorable training and research days. She danced because it was her soul; it transformed her into something more than a human-being. When Isabelle danced she felt like dancing on air and flying high on to the sky with nothing hold her down and crushing her dreams. Her dream was to be a dancer and to be only what made her feel real in this world of chaos and confusion. Isabelle had never wanted to become apart of that world, but only to watch it drift away as she stayed contained in her world of dancing and warmth of love.**

**"I dance, because dancing is who I am. I dance, not to pleasure others, but to pleasure myself. I find myself more and more dancing than anything else in this world. I dance because I want to dance."**

**The owners of the company stared at her for awhile and then consulted with each other. They would continuously glance back at Isabelle, still sitting and waiting as they tried to come to a conclusion. The answer was staring them right in the face, but to remove the innocence from her soul to create the character they needed was going to be difficult until they accepted her true-being. After gaining her trust that was going to be the closing mark of her innocence and childhood.**

**"We've made a decision."**

**Isabelle sat there with anticipation building up inside of her. Everything she had wanted was just on the tip of their lips.**

**"Congratulations Miss. Merkitt."**

**Now was the beginning of what seemed like an easy task for her, but would soon become a nightmare that she would never awaken from. Rehearsals began at once after all the roles had been filled, and still Isabelle did not know of which part she was playing for the unknown ballet. Basics of bar and numerous combinations were learned at these rehearsals while the owners watched her progress in talent. **

**Isabelle's instructor, Monsieur Debussy was particular attracted to her talent, but also secretly her beauty. While the older dancers did turns and kicks, Isabelle would be set aside to work on her pas de deux, her jumps and also her lifts, in which he assisted. Her naive-ness kept her blind to the secret desires that were held in his heart. If only she knew his dark fantasies that danced in his head, his deepening desire to hold her and be more than just student and instructor. **

**Alas she was only of 17 years, while his body and soul where of 21 years. Oh how he wished to see her more and be with her, but not even the owners (the judges) of the company knew of his passions. But to be lightened, Monsieur Eric Debussy would also be playing one of the main roles and he was the only one to know of the secret ballet. He would have his chances with her, even if it were during the performances.**

**Eric watched Isabelle from afar, hiding his feelings from her and the company owners. But every time Eric worked with her, the temptation and desires would awaken and tried to escape. He knew one day that he would not be able to bare it no more and that he would make his feelings very clear to her and everyone. But for now he locked them tightly in his heart and harnessed them for the ballet.**

** After two months of bleeding toes and weakened feet, Isabelle was still the only one standing in class while others took breaks and rested. That's when the owners of the ballet company announced the name and roles of the ballet.**

**"The ballet that we will be performing this season is: Swan Lake."**

**"The leading roles will be played by Isabelle-Marie Rosette Merkitt as Odette and Odile, the White and Black Swans."**

**"And Monsieur Eric Debussy will be playing the role of Prince** Siegfried."

The two dancers looked at each other; Isabelle was in shock as Eric ran to her and hugged her in his arms. He was happy that now he had a chances had being closer and happier with her.

"Congrates Isabelle." He smiled.

"You too, Monsieur Debussy. I guess, we will be working together a lot more now." She said staring up at him

"Yes Isabelle."


	2. Chapter 2 The Nightmare

**Week after week, Isabelle and Eric worked and trained for their roles. Difficult the roles were, yet they both mastered them quickly. Turn after turn, leap after leap; continuous practices and rehearsals of training and movements, yet the two stood without faltering, but Isabelle began to have her doubts. The role of Odette the White Swan was a simple, innocent, more like herself than any role she had ever seen, but the role of Odile the Black Swan was difficult. Dark and sensual Odile's role was it made Isabelle fear what may happen to herself; would she loose her innocent and become unable to control herself.**

**That's where Eric helped with the role; movements of grace and poise were still valid and compatible for Odile's role, but he helped with making some of those combinations more rapid and vigorous. Sensuality was to be seen, and Isabelle had never be put in a position where she had to be affection or lustful towards someone. Eric made this easy to master and understand as he placed his hands upon her. With his hands upon her, he was able to guide her in the direction while still letting her do the combinations and movements.**

**Closing her eyes, Isabelle envisioned herself being controlled and becoming the Black Swan. Listening to the music, temptation and lingering thoughts of lust filled her mind as her body presented them through her turns and combinations. Along with this, she began to realize the truth behind Eric's hidden hands. Moving with her every move, his secret began to unfold and Isabelle fell further into the darkness. Her mind began to twist and push all things childish away; passion and lust clouded her fearing thoughts as she stayed in Eric's arms.**

**Being this part of the dance was a duet, in which they were to dance together making this sensual tension build. This was the duet, without even realizing it; Eric held Isabelle as she passionately moved around him, tempting him as Odile would be lusting over Prince** Siegfried. The owners watched the pair glide across the room as they both reached for each other and played their roles well. Linger thoughts and pushing past everyone, they embraced in the final lift and fall of the deceptive-love scene between Odile and Siegfried.

Applauses filled the studio as the two dancers gazed upon each other while still lying in each others arms. Isabelle awoke from her driven-dream as Eric looked upon her with truth-filled eyes. She knew that he was in love with her, but she was still afraid of the consequences that came with this love-affair. And Eric too, saw the hidden affections of an innocent yet confident young dancer who longed for something more than theses four walls of mirrors and reflections.

After realizing that everything was done, they broke from their pose and walked away. Isabelle blushed as thoughts of adulthood flooded her mind, whilst still glance back at Eric. Eric, as well (being already an adult) began to have thoughts and visions of dark desires and passion that lied deep within the company. Isabelle, grabbing her belongings from her locker was stopped by something smooth and gentle; the music from her duet called to her from the emptiness of the studio.

She emerged from the locker room, finding nothing but the innocence of herself lying upon a cracked mirror. The music spoke to her and her heart; telling of the darkness that had escaped from deep within her and to be cautious of her actions. Then suddenly her innocent reflection faded shattering the mirror as Isabelle gave into the dark passions of the music's melody as she began to dance. Dropping everything, the music took over her soul as she called out to Eric.

Eric emerged from the darkness of the mirrors and began to embrace her as he did during the duet. But this time was different; no one was watching and no one would able to control what would happen after this. Lifting her in his arms, Isabelle called to him, fond over him as she turned and surrounded him. Her eyes were fiery and full of lust as she reached for him and he consumed her; body and soul. Taking her away from the world she knew, he brought her to the light of darkness.

The mirrors faded around them as they vanished into the night. Leaving and comforted, they both fled the scene of passion and carried it away to another location, hidden and safe from the owners of the company. They knew that if the truth were to be revealed, consequences would follow and destroy their passionate love-affair. So fleeing from the place of creation, the two young lovers fell into each others arms on a bed of nothingness and dined on each others souls. The taste of one another; brilliant and satisfyingly amazing brought upon a peak of death and deception.

Isabelle was no-longer an innocent young child, but now she had matured into beautiful young women with passions and desires that now had awaken from their deep slumber. Isabelle had betrayed herself, but now no-longer cared for child-like fantasies, but wanted to embrace those dark desires that pulsed through her veins and now called out to Eric. Also Eric had been freed from his prison of silence and torment of hiding such a strange yet passionate secret. They had both been freed and released from the hell that they had been damned to; Isabelle had reached adulthood and Eric was embracing it for the first time.

The studio now laid empty and vacant to the unknown world, yet something lingered. Emerging from the shattered mirror, a small frail child stood before the one flickering light. Her head bowed down to the floor as eerie music of the Swan Lake Theme began to play. Her hair was matted and drenched in blood as she listened carefully to the tune. Swaying and gracefully moving, she danced upon the broken shards of glass as they began to cut deeply into her feet.

She giggled and laughed as she danced around the room to the strange melody as if she were someone else. Then as the song began to conclude, she looked up into another mirror and saw herself. Frail skin cut with scars, long stringy hair now laid tangled, eyes were now broken and cracked and her face was torn from side to the other with a disturbing grin. This was no child at all; now standing tall before the mirror was Isabelle's innocence, now transformed into the being of the__**Black Swan.**__

Screams filled the room, where Isabelle lay as she held onto the chest of Eric. They were alone and hidden by the night; sleeping and dreaming in each others arms. She could feel the blackness of her heart now and the deception of becoming her worst fear. The realization of becoming the Black Swan now laid upon her bare breast as her breathing heaved. The vision of the studio and of the bloody child dancing to the eerie sounds of Swan Lake frightened and tormented her.

Faded memories of recent passions and damnation consumed her mind as she tried to hang onto the innocence of being young and still frail. But she was no-longer those things; matured she had and broken she was. Isabelle now laid between two worlds, both full of wonder and changed they were, she could not decide on which world she wanted the most. One world of nothing except rules and proper behavior; a world of nothing but childish games and fantasies unseen; her childhood or a world of passion and lust; a world of emotions and treasures untold that only had to be grasped by the one she craved the most. Trapped Isabelle was, and trapped she would stay until Eric awake from his slumber to rescue her from her terrible nightmare.

"What am I to do?"


	3. Chapter 3 The History of The Black Swan

Awakening to the horror of the destroyed studio, everyone stood in astonishment as Eric and Isabelle arrived separately. Eric glanced at the broken piece of glass covering the floor as the girls stood against the wall. Isabelle walked around the shattered pieces; wondering if should be able to find what she had seen in her nightmare. Eric found the whole in the wall, from where one of the mirrors had been hanging; dark and drafty his curiosity got the best of him. Isabelle continued to look over each piece of the broken glass until she found something completely terrifying.

In one of the larger pieces of the glass she found part of her reflection permanently created upon it surface; distorted and frightening it looked as it peered up at her. Isabelle picked up the reflection and gazed over it for several minutes as the girls surrounded the hole on the wall where Eric now stared into. The reflection never changed only stared at her in horror and fear as it pointed towards the gap in the wall. Its face looked to be screaming and trying to escape whatever was coming after it.

At that same moment of comprehension, the girls screamed as Eric was pulled in by an unknown force in the wall. Isabelle spun around to find the girls running from the studio and the gap in the wall beginning to seal up. She ran towards it as she threw down the glass, causing it to shattered and scream as it broken into nothingness. As she passed through the hole, maniacal laughter surrounded her as Isabelle fell into complete darkness.

"Eric! Eric!" she called after him, hoping for a reply.

Nothing, but the continuous laughter of voices and sounds as they echoed around her and filled her ears, making them bleed. The noise of thousands of years and the shadows of old began to dance around as she heard the same eerie tune filling the air. This was some other world; hidden deep beneath the realm of reality and dreams, but living and thriving of the world of nightmares and fears. As the shadows of old emerged from their graves, they began to take shape. Swans; grey and black, with broken crooked wings, they attempted to fly away, but were restrained by their own injuries.

They stared at her as they cried to the melody of the music while Isabelle wondered through this nightmarish place. But soon she would be taken like them; falling to the eerie yet graceful melody causing her to soon dance and become a swan of the darkness, with no sign of escape. She listened to the music and heard its tender notes as they changed, making her want to dance. It was the duet of the lovers from the ballet; she knew the dance and how she longed to perform it right then, but the swans screamed at her; not as songbirds, but as human voices.

"DON'T DANCE…

FIGHT THE CALLING…

DON'T DANCE…

DON'T BE TAKEN UNDER…

DON'T DANCE…

FIGHT THE MELODY!"

Isabelle listened and tried to ignore the tempting music of the duet as it filled her ears. She tuned the music, listening only to the trapped swans as they spoke to her. Some of them broke free from their bondages as they flew towards her and being released from the curse. Transforming back into their human forms, dancers of old reached for her as they caressed her pure soul and shielded her from the continuously playing melody.

"Where is he? Where is Eric?" Isabelle asked them as they walked with her along the narrow path.

"The man has been taken to her…she holds him tightly in her kingdom of darkness where only she can see him. He, like so many others has been taken from the world above and brought here to this realm of mystery." One of the grey swan dancers exclaimed.

"She wants him for her own…she wants him to love her like the others. Even though the others have tried to resist, they still fall under her spell and become her slaves. She cannot be stopped by only us; we are weak and frail. Nothing can stop her except her own match…"the blackish-grey swan explained as they rested under a dying tree.

"What do you mean her match?"

"You…"

Isabelle stared deep into their eyes and saw the reflection of herself. Frightening and disturbed, the figure stood tall above the world with black wings that stretch as far as angels. Her reflection was the demon that had been hidden deep within the studio, preying on those who took on the role of the Swan Queen/Black Swan. It would take those who were too weak or had accepted the role. But if she could not take them, she would take the next closest thing; Prince Siegfried. With him missing, she could remain the main Black Swan and have Prince Siegfried to herself.

"What is her name?"

"Juliette..."

Isabelle thought back to many years before she was even thought of. She remembered the history behind the studio and how it had been dedicated to Juliette de LaBart; the female principal dancer of 'Le Amour De Ballet Company.' It was her first season there in 1926 and she was an amazing dancer, but she had fallen to a tragic end. No one ever truly knew what happened to her.

"How did she fall?"

"She was the first one to take the leading role of Swan Lake. But she was replaced, by her alternate Florence. Juliette found her and Monsieur Colin; who was the principal dancer of the company and who also was playing Prince Siegfried, together in the locker room. She was destroyed by what she had seen; she loved him and he had used her. And the role was just a joke to him, because he had told her once before that he wished he could see Florence in the role. Well, that's when it happened; the night of the performance, Juliette was to take the stage as the leading lady, but she had been removed from her title and placed as the alternate."

"That's when she seeked her revenge. After Act I where the Swan Queen was introduced, she watched from backstage to see where Florence was. Juliette hid in Florence's dressing room till she had returned from her debut opening act. At that time when Florence entered, Juliette was already in full costume and make-up for Act II as the Black Swan. Florence demanded that she give her the costume and leave the theater since she was no longer need by Colin. She exclaimed the Colin was hers and that she would never have him. But Juliette refused as she lifted a piece of broken glass from the table and pointed it towards Florence."

"She killed her?"

"Yes, it was bloody and terrifying. Juliette had fallen into darkness and now it was time for her to fly to her newest role in attempts to when back the heart of Colin and seduce Prince Siegfried."

"So after that?"

"Juliette performed the last two acts and Colin recognized her, but he was still very confused. He saw her beauty and her ableness of taking the role and become it. He flirted with her on stage like Prince Siegfried would as he fell under the dark spell of the Black Swan. Little did Colin know at the moment that Florence was dead and that Juliette was now growing wings."

"At the end of the performance, Colin pulled her aside and began to kiss her passionately, but soon after their short embrace, he was in search of Florence. He was playing them both, and this angered Juliette, making her wings expand and flourish with darkness and hate. She screamed as the current raised for final bows, in which she grabbed Colin by the waist and began to fly away with him."

"If you can't decide on who you want…then you shall be taken into darkness and tortured until you say you love only one. And that one shall be me!" she cried as she flew from the theater.

"How do you know all of these things?"

"We've been trapped here for a long time and we heard the story from previous dancers who fell under and became trapped here."

"How do I stop her?"

"You must sacrifice yourself…"

Fear and innocence returned to hear as the thought of death consumed Isabelle's mind. Sacrifice…death…sacrifice…death? Was this her only options of escape or was this to be a tragic end to only keep here trapped here like the others? But all while these thoughts pondered in her mind, the thought of Eric's safety kept emerging. What horrors was he facing inside the monster's lair?

Visions of sexual torture and tempting struggles of lust intertwined and flashed before Isabelle's eyes as she watched Juliette and Eric together. Painful and full of hate, Isabelle tried to pull her away from him, but she failed as she fell to the cold blackened Earth. Tears of brokenness flooded her face as she called out to him and cursed Juliette for ever touching him. Isabelle's spirit was torn and wounded by the agonizing thought of Eric being brought down here and torture and tempted.

"Isabelle…Isabelle…"

She glanced up from the ground that she laid upon, still surrounded by the two white swans. They helped her up from the damnation she had fell upon as relief and peace release her from her bondage. The swans watched her face turn from disturbed to a grin of pride and strength. Isabelle wasn't giving up so fast as she grabbed the hands of the swans and led them to the blackened castle, where Eric now laid dying.

"So you've made your choice?"

"Yes…"

"What is it?"

"Sacrifice…"

The two swans stopped, pulling Isabelle back for a moment. They stared deep into her courageous eyes as they the strength of twenty swans flying towards their deaths to save the one they loved. Slowing the swans turned back into their original trapped bodies of the magnificent bird as others joined them. Isabelle's courage and bravery had freed them all from the spell and now they were willing to fight along side her, and take down the Black Swan.

Shocked but determined, Isabelle and her army of white swans approached the Black Swan's domain to meet their doom.


End file.
